


Much is Happening

by WolffyLuna



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Letters, Love Letters, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war with King Gangrel, and before the war with Valm, Panne goes searching for any other Taguel still alive. Robin writes Panne letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much is Happening

Dear Panne,

Much is happening is Ylisstol. Sully is definitely pregnant. Chrom is proud of his child just for existing; Sully is chafing at the doctor’s restrictions. (I think her horse is chafing at them too.)

There is also the usual politicking, but I don’t believe you’d be interested in that. It’s been quiet for the time.

Well, as quiet as Ylisstol can be.

With a royal baby on the way.

How have you been faring in the wilds? I hope the messenger can find you. You may be distinctive, but Archanea is big.

Stay safe,

Robin

* * *

Dear Panne,

I’ll admit it. I miss you. It’s lonely here without you. I have friend here, but... Well, their not you. It’s not the same.

I want to cook carrot stew, and curl up with you by the fire, talking. Talking about history, about the changing of the seasons, what’s happened recently-- anything really.

But I understand what you’re doing. I understand why you’re doing it. If there are any other taguel left, it’s only right you should look for them. And I know how you feel about Ylisstol.

I don’t think any of my letters have found their way to you, have they? I guess I should make peace with the fact you won’t see them. They’ve kind of become a diary. A diary that’s getting spread across Archanea.

Hope to see you soon,

Robin.

* * *

Dear Panne,

It feels like an ill wind is stirring. An over dramatic turn of phrase, but still. I can feel... something. Something is in the air. Something not good.

I shouldn’t feel like this. Ylisstol is a place of joy now. Sully and Chrom’s child has been born. It was an easy birth, I’ve been told, and while the child is a little small, she is strong and healthy. I’m not sure how well she can see though. Her brand is in her eye. Having only one eye doesn’t seem to slow Basilio down, so maybe it won’t slow the child’s? I don’t know what her name is yet, Chrom and Sully have not announced it yet.

This child has made me miss you more. She has also given me baby fever, it seems. Which is silly, given our circumstances. And also because I can see the toll she has taken on Chrom and Sully. (They don’t seem to have gotten a wink of sleep.) But still, I keep fantasizing about looking after a little baby, watching them grow...

I should stop that paragraph before it gets out of hand.

If this letter finds you, please return. Not because of my heartsickness, but because of the ill wind. While I don’t doubt that you can look after yourself, I’ll worry less if I know where you are. And the shepherds will need you. You’re an asset. (That sounds too clinical, I know, but it’s the best I can come up with.)

Love,

Robin.

* * *

Dear Robin,

I am coming.


End file.
